


The Value Of Sensitive Nipples

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbating, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Nipples, it’s all Connie’s fault, pinching nipples, plot without porn, rolling nipples, thrusting, wait-, woah Nick you kinky bish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Nick wakes up from a deep slumber only to discover he has his first morning wood, but his damn tender nipples get in his way. But...what if he uses them to his advantage instead?





	The Value Of Sensitive Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I know that a lot of my followers rn are waiting for me to finish a fic but recently I’ve gotten really into Big Mouth and after watching My Furry Valentine I realized a fic with Nick discovering his sensitive nipples just had to be made. I promise that my Gumball fic will be finished within March to April though, so keep a eye out for that! Thanks for being patient and understanding ❤️

Nick groaned as he flipped sides in his bed, slowly waking up from a deep sleep. As he got up though a jolt of pain shoots through him from his chest, and he looks down to see he accidentally hit his right nipple on the pillow. Shit, how many times is he going to do that before he learns how to be careful? But as the rest of his senses awakens though he discovers something stiff in between his legs, and looks under his covers. Oh fuck, is that a boner?

“Good morning my pretty little broccoli~” Nick looks up to see Connie sitting on the edge of his bed with a look of mischief in her eyes.

“H-Hi, um, do you know why I woke up hard?”

“Because you’re having your first-morning wood, sugar!” The hormone monstress smiled wide, her fangs peeking out from the corner of her lips. 

“O-Oh my god really?! Yes! Finally!” The blue eyed boy cheered and threw his arms up in the air, but the movement sent another jolt of pain on both of Nick’s nips. 

“DAMMIT! Ngh, how am I supposed to jerk off when I’m still so tender?!” He brings his arms back to his chest and covers his nipples with his palms, and Connie only smirks and shakes her head.

“Who said that you had to exclude them from the fun? Give me one moment baby.” The monster closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, raising her arms up in the air towards Nick’s direction before snapping her fingers. As soon as she opens her eyes again instead of his chest feeling sore and tender, he felt his cock harden as his nipples grew a small tingly sensation.

“Now what do I do?”

“Now you touch them, of course. Roll them in between your thumb and finger, pinch them, rub them, whatever just do what feels good baby~” Connie puured out, merely leaning back a bit on the bed I’m a relaxed position as she delivers this mind blowing information to Nick. 

“I’m sure you and your body will know what to do~” 

“Ok...”

Nick takes a deep breath before kicking off the blankets to reveal his body. His cock has grown a bit bigger, almost bigger then his entire hand now(which is a miracle considering how tiny his penis usually is) and his nipples were a rosy pink color. Slowly he traces his hand from his lower stomach all the way up to his chest, then grazes his thumb against his right nipple. A small shiver of pleasure goes up his spine, and he feels a small but pleasurable sensation radiate from where he touched. 

“Woah, is this what it’s supposed to feel like?”

“Of course my curious little dandelion, now keep goin’” Connie encourages. 

Nick happily follows orders, running his thumb over his nipple again for longer this time as another huge shiver shakes his body. He moans a bit, then takes his nipple in between his thumb and finger and gives it a gentle squeeze. He gasps, arching his back to the touch. ‘More, god I need more!’ he chants in his head. He rolls his nipple around and his head starts to swim in euphoria. A huge smile spreads on his face as he closes his eyes, reaching his other hand up to mess with his second nipple. As he continues to roll the right nipple he goes to rub his left one, that’s when his loud moaning began. 

His pelvis thrusts up into the air, his cock aching to be touched but his chest simply demanded more attention. His head tosses to the side, his cheeks growing a deep red and his cheeks burn, but he couldn’t care less as he goes to rub both of his nipples at the same time. His moans are more drawn out now, feeling his dick weeping pre cum as it throbs to the beat of his heart. He goes back to rolling his nipples again, this time both at once, and he calls out for more out loud. 

His hips desperately thrusts up into the air like there’s no tomorrow now, the wind and gravity of it all sending his penis up and down and slapping on his mound. Edging to climax he punches both of his nipples as hard as he can at the same time, and screams as cum gushes out of his tiny head. He trembles and stays still as he cums, then collapses back onto bed in a starfish position, heavy panting the only sound in the air. He feels the cum on his thighs and mound sticking to his skin, but he couldn’t care less.

“Interesting, you were able to cum from playing with your nipples alone. I wasn’t expectin’ that.” Nick comes back to reality when he hears Connie’s voice and remembers she was watching him this entire time.

Nick’s face blushes pink from embarrassment as he hides himself under his covers.

“Ok, go away now Connie. I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

“Alright, see ya later baby. And you’re welcome.” Nick Shakes his head as he hears Connie’s laugh fade out and the weight shift on his bed disappear.


End file.
